Federico Neri
Federico Neri is a former Antivan Crow and member of the Inquisition from Rialto. Working as one of Leliana's spies, Federico rises to prominence among the Inquisition's scouts and forms a crew of skilled spies that he leads on high risk missions. Overview Physical Appearance Federico is a slim but well-built man of average height, standing at 5'10" or 177 cm. He has a shaved head and very light stubble. A handsome man with olive skin and hazel eyes, Federico can charm his way through most situations. Personality Federico is the type of man who does not need an active partner in conversation and can supply the majority of input in any given interaction. This makes him something of a chatterbox, which can be an advantage to those who would prefer to say little or a nightmare to those who like to take part in conversations. For most, it can also be very annoying. Federico is a jovial man who is very fond of observational humor and often makes short asides to himself while in conversation with others. He has the capacity to be quite the charmer, and can smooth talk his way past a risky encounter if necessary. Federico has a great love for his home country, often rambling at length about its wonders to anyone who will listen to him. Despite this, he takes great joy in traveling all over Thedas and is glad to have been given the opportunity, noting that so few people get to see as much of the continent as he has. Federico places great importance on family ties, even risking his position with the Antivan Crows by keeping up a secret connection to his father and altogether hiding the existence of his wife and children from the assassin order. Despite his jovial nature, Federico's career as an assassin has left him rather desensitized to violence and death. His normally cheery tone of voice can suddenly give way to a morbid casualness that can often unsettle or surprise his companions. These grim spells are brief, however, though in some cases that makes them even more unsettling. 'Talents and Skills' A pickpocket since childhood, Federico is a lifelong rogue adept at sneaking and stealing. His talent for subterfuge was exceptional even at a young age, which initially drew the Crows' attention. An expert at blending in and looking inconspicuous, Federico is an ideal spy. After being recruited by the Crows in 9:16 Dragon, Federico began training extensively with short bladed weapons and poisons. He has a very casual attitude towards the art of killing, seeing the act as a simple transaction during his time with the Crows. Upon joining the Inquisition, he becomes less desensitized but does not hesitate to kill when necessary. Federico is less skilled with a bow than with his daggers, though he can still use one to great effect. He has a highly developed knowledge of herbs and other natural and toxins and is able to create a wide variety of poisons both lethal and non-lethal. While not a talent per se, Federico's bisexuality allows him to charm his way through almost any situation, adding to his natural ability to read people and accurately guess at the best way to manipulate them. Federico is also a skilled strategist and often devises infiltration plans designed to go off without a hitch and remain anonymous. Biography Federico was born in Rialto in 9:02 Dragon to Donato Neri, a dockworker, and his wife Giada. His mother died just before his second birthday, leaving the task of raising Federico to Donato alone. When he was old enough, Federico often accompanied his father to the docks to provide assistance with carrying some of the lighter loads and keeping track of shipping manifests. While at the docks, Federico began picking pockets to bring in extra coin for his father. At the age of 14, a mark caught Federico in the act of picking her pocket and threatened to have his hands cut off. She was about to alert a few of the city guards when another passerby suddenly bumped into her from behind. Spinning around to face the assailant, she neglected to keep her hold on Federico, who ran several steps back to get away from his captor. Seconds later, she collapsed. Curious, Federico investigated and found that she had simply dropped dead. The man who had bumped into her returned shortly to find Federico lifting the coin purse from the body. As it turned out, the man was a member of the famed Antivan Crows, and Federico had just witnessed an assassination by poisoning. The Crow looked down at Federico and asked how long he'd been picking pockets and if this was the first time he'd been caught. Federico answered in the affirmative and explained that he'd been picking pockets for nearly three years. Impressed, the Crow allowed Federico to keep the coin purse and returned to his guild den. Days later, the Crow returned to the docks and beckoned Federico to come speak with him. Apparently, the Crow had conferred with his masters, who agreed to let him recruit Federico. Seeking to add excitement to his life, as well as to provide financial security to his father, Federico happily agreed. Upon his agreement, however, the Crow informed him that he would no longer be allowed to see his father. Federico hesitated, but nonetheless agreed to join the order, asking if he could say goodbye to his father first. He told him that the Crow was in fact a merchant who wanted to hire Federico as a stock keeper on a trading vessel, and that he would send money whenever he could. Unbeknownst to the Crows, Federico kept in touch with his father and made good on his promise to aid him financially with the payouts from his assassination contracts. Antivan Crows While working for the Crows, Federico became acquainted with Zevran Arainai, a skilled assassin himself. Zevran, who'd been recruited when he was half Federico's age, passed down many of his lessons to the new recruit, which accelerated his rise through the ranks of the guild as well as the development of his skills. Federico counted Zevran among his closest friends in the Crows, and was one of the few members of the guild whom Zevran entrusted with the knowledge of his defection in 9:33 Dragon. Three years prior, Federico began frequenting a blacksmith in Rialto, going to his shop to maintain his weapons about once a week. In the same marketplace was a fruit stand run by a woman named Catalina. With each visit to the blacksmith, Federico would purchase a fruit from Catalina's stand, often staying to chat. The two developed a bond, and within a year were wed. They had their first child in late 9:33 Dragon, shortly after the Fifth Blight's ending. Federico's standing among the guild began to falter in the intervening years between the Blight and the Divine Conclave of 9:41 Dragon, and like Zevran before him, he planned to defect. With the Crows still unaware of his family's existence, Federico faked his death during a contract and relocated his family, now consisting of his wife and two children, to Ferelden. Inquisition Describe their time with the Inquisition here. Relationships Describe their relationships with established protagonists/characters in the universe. Who are they known to? Who are they loyal to? Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery ScreenshotWin32 0680 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0673 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0677 Final.png Category:Pobobo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Headcanon Background